Splinter Cell Nightstrike
by Anaranjado
Summary: A new member is assigned Sam Fisher's old duty. Only to get involved with something way over his head.
1. Prologue

_**Splinter Cell- Nightstrike**_

Prolouge

_Boston, MA. 3:34 AM_

Inside the cramped small bedroom in the large city of Boston a 40 or so woman enters her room and throws her keys onto her bedroom nightstand, she takes her high-heels off and large black office coat and they both fall to the dusty wooden floors. She carefully lays down onto the creeky bed and pulls the warm blanket over herself. The lightbulb bursts. She suddenly gets up overly panicing, and bolts out of bed into the Kitchen; A small gross kitchen with food crammed into odd places. She shakingly opens up a drawer and pulls out part of a FAMAS and then 3 more parts and then she quickly screws them all in place and loads a magazine into the large french weapon. The kitchen light bursts. She starts firing into sheer blackness the, muzzle flash is the only thing bringing light into the pitch black kitchen.

Sam Fisher, the 68 year old NSA stealth operative, He carefully sneaks tored the lady and flips his night vision on so he can see.  
He levels his hands near the ladys neck and grabs her with a very tight hold to her windpipe and she is gurgling something.

"Aaahh-h-h-Let me go you son of a bitch!" Barbra Landing cried

Sam knocked the FAMAS out of the old slightly wrinkled hands of hers with fresh bright red fingernail paint on them.

"_TELL ME_!" Sam whispered fiercely

"Tell you _WHAT_?" Barbra screamed

"You know what, Displace, Where is the goddamn briefcase, if you dont tell me maybe your husb-

"_NO NO NO_, Leave him out of this, the case is under my bed you will need a combination to open it" Barbra said

She elbowed Sam in the groin and he lightly stepped back holding his waist, she grabbed his arm then flipped him on his side and twisted his arm in a highly bizzare angle and was starting to torture Sam Fisher.

"_HAH _Got you now, old man" Barbra said fastly

The lightning outside illuminated the darkend inside of the apartment, Barbras grin was unnatural, and Sams eyes were barely opened. Barbra took her FAMAS and turned it on Burst mode and fired 5 shots into Sams torso, he lay there on the marble floor sprawled out, blood starting to seep out of him quickly.

Barbra called someone on her house phone, someone answers.

"I got him, he's dead, this will be good news, no...- ok, well goodbye, Mr. Shetland." Barbra said

She clicked the phone down hard, and took her lighter out and flickered a flame and tossed the lighter on her living room furniture. Then she jolted out of the apartment and brushed some ash off her and continued down the street, forgeting about the lone briefcase under her bed, burning..


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Cop

Chapter 1: The Perfect Cop 

It was a bright, hot, humid afternoon in the town of Tampa, Florida. It was so hot in fact that a heat warning was issued for the city. It was also a miserable day for Jason Ty, with his Black uniform and utility belt on he was sweating bullets. Jason had been in his old Ford Police Car and was parolling the more rough areas of town. Inside Jasons car some crums of a doughnut were on his seat next to him thanks to his fat cop partner Roy Baldwin. Jason had gotten a call from the dispatcher and was going to a Bank that was being robbed.

Later that evening as Jason arrived home in his nice lovely neighborhood, He walked from the bus stop and looked into the bright orange horizon the moon was dim and not very visable, He got up to his two story houses double entry doors and opened the door up.  
As Jason walked inside he was greated by his beautiful and lovely wife Rebecca Ty, she shuffled over to him in her slippers and caressed his face and gave him a kiss. They both sat down on the couch as Jason was flipping threw his Digital Cable channels.

"So honey how was work today, catch anybody?" Rebecca laughed.

"I-It was ok, it was way too hot out, so there wasent any crimes or anything happening" Jason said dully

"Oh ok.. just promise me you wont do anything crazy now. We know how you lost your eye in that Hostage situation 3 years ago" Rebecca sighed.

Jason accualy has a glass eye while it was extremely hard to tell the difference between both eyes the glass eye just looks straight.  
He had lost it from a Snipers bullet that grazed his eye causing unirreversible damage.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" Rebecca said overly happy

"No, I am fine, I just have been way too busy with work I need to catch up on down in the office." Jason said

2 kids came running from out of the kitchen into the living room where Rebecca and Jason were, both were girls one was 8 and the other 5.

"Daddy! Daddy! your home! did you catch any robbers today?" The 5 year old daughter Samantha screamed

"Haha, no not today pumpkin, I think it is your bedtime too, little girl." Jason said smiling

Jason tucked both of them in while Rebecca peered threw the crack of the door smiling.

3 Hours later it was 11:23 PM.

While Jason was entering the bed with his wife they both layed together for a few minutes then Rebecca suddenly asked:

"Jay, do you sometimes wonder why we are living?" Rebecca asked

"What?"

"WELL I mean what is out purpose here, why do we live on earth?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I just thought of that today, things get boring as a homemaker sometimes."

"Maybe we are living because it is the only way we can fully enjoy life"

"hm." Rebecca said under her breath

Rebecca was kind of embarrassed to have asked that odd question. She moved closer to Jason and kissed him on the neck for a brief moment and Jason smiled.

The next morning Jason while Jason was showering the phone began to ring. Rebecca got it and was screaming to Jason who was on the caller ID.

"_WHAT_!" Jason screamed

Rebecca said it again.

"_WHO IS IT DAMMIT_!" Jason said

The phone stopped ringing, Rebecca came in the bathroom pulled the shower curtain open obviously pissed off and showed Jason the portable phone with the caller ID's name that said:

"**NSA-LAMBERT I"**

He got a towel and wrapped it around him and stopped the water from running, his expression was blank from what he saw on the telephone.

"Who is that"? Rebecca demanded.

"I-I-I have know idea" Jason said

When jason got dressed into his bland police uniform he wrote the number down fast, to call it later, to see what the person wanted.


	3. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Chapter 2- The Phone Call 

Jason Ty is 6 feet 3 inches tall, he has light white skin and his hair is short and bright brown and his eyes have an eerie light green glow. He has a beard and is weighs about 189 pounds. Jason walked into his HQ and greeted his friends in there.  
One of his friends is Marty Sumpter. Marty is a short fiesty little guy with a strong new jersey accent. When Jason sat at his desk, his phone began to chime.

"Hello, Tampa Bay police, this is Jason speaking"

"Hi Honey"

"Oh hi Rebecca, whats up?"

"This Lambert guy keeps calling our house, please call him, its-"

"No, No, No Honey I will call them in about 10 minutes, ok? I have some work to do, talk to you later."

"Ok bye"

Jason tapped his utility belt and took it off and spread it across his desk and got up and went to the break room. The room was almost all white with a humming light fixture that blinked. It had two soda machines and one snack machine, with a coffee pot and styrofoam cups by its side. He poured a cup of decaff coffee and walked back to his small squeeky chair. He desided to call this "Lambert" man

The phone rang once and the person on the other line spoke:

"Nice to have you call." Irving Lambert said

"Who the _HELL_ are you and why are you harassing my wife!" Jason said calm but angry

"Jason, simply put you need to join the NSA. The National Security Agency in the special division of the THIRD ECHELON." Lambert said

Jasons eyes turned into saucers and his mouth dropped. He coughs.

"What, wha-wha- what are you talking about, "_NSA_?" what is that?" Jason said

"We will provide tickets and your base will be in Fort George G. Meade, Maryland." Lambert said smoothly

"First off, buster, why do you need _ME_ for the _NSA_, how am I so special?" Jason said

"We have a situation that might turn nasty, our lead Splin- um one of our agents Sam Fisher died in action a few months ago, and the woman that killed him is on the loose and has a connection with A man named Douglas Shetland and he faked his own death about a decade ago, and the woman I was talking about. Her name is Barbra Landing and she has a briefcase that has some date she is going to give to Shetland, we need _YOU_ do get that briefcase we have sent 4 of our agents and all have died, we need someone with training that will be able to outwit this character, so what do you say?" Lambert said.

"Wow, so if I go will I ever see my wife and kids again?" Jason sighed

"Yes"

"Ok so I want to join, what do you want me to do now"

"Ok Jason, We will need you mail you plane tickets to fly to Fort George G. Meade, Maryland"

"Ok so how do I get inside the NSA HQ then?"

"Just go outside into the back a man will be standing near a secret passage we will talk again later from there, see you later. Jason." Lambert said

Jason dropped the phone and told his boss he quits and took the bus back home.

When Jason got home he showered, changed into better clothing, and walked to his wifes side.

"Um, Honey, I..I will be leaving to go to the NSA." Jason closed one eye awaiting a loud scream.

"Well you can do what you want, I wont stop you, what stuff will you be doing there?" Rebecca asked

She pulled her long blonde hair back behind her ears.

"Well like, Training people I think." Jason said

"Well where is it?"

"Somewhere in Maryland."

"When do you leave? Rebeccas eyes began to water

"Uh Uhhh uhh maybe next week? he guessed

she bolted at him with a hug and cried

"Well I cant stop you." she said

"We can still call each other, and I only will work there for probably a month or so."

The next morning Jason teared open a FEDEX box and saw a single first class plane ticket with his name on it, and his flight was that evening.


	4. Chapter 3: Fort Meade

Chapter 3- Fort Meade 

Jason Left his house, wife, and kids behind to a place where he thought he would only be working at for only a month. He got to TIA Airport, and borded the plane. As Jason was in the airplane he stared out the window he could almost see his house. He closed the window from the harsh light and closed his eyes. As the airplane landed he went into a hotel room in Fort Meade it was very dark and and jason kept his cool walking from the Taxi to the short distance to the Hotel.

As Jason walked in the dank, small hotel room he flipped his luggage on the bed. He showered and dressed, then he fell tiredly to the bed, He was extremely sleepy, he thought he saw a man standing in the corner of the room. He squinted his eyes and not a moment later did he get smashed in the face by someones elbow. Jason limped over knocked out

--

Jason woke up to find himself strapped to a chair, tied up and a bright light shining in his face, he was somewhere very unfamiler to him.

"_Where am I_?" Jason said

"You're here!" Lambert said almost directly after Jason.

Lambert turned the bright lamp off. Lambert was about the same height as Jason, but was Afrian American and showed a little age, Lambert wasent very young.

"My name is Irving Lambert, we had to knock you out to bring you here we didnt want you getting taken out by Snipers guarding HQ thinking you were someone else, security here is higher than ever!" Lambert said

"Ahh, well that kind of hurt, I am sure you are aware of that." Jason snapped

Jason rubbed the dense black and red mark on his cheek.

"Well, Jason, you have your own room here and it is located in the south wing, floor 2, room 45, so go spend time in there. We have all the things you need in there to start training in 3 hours." Lambert said

"Where is my first assignment going to be." Jason said

"The Sky"

"What!"

"Your first assignment will be on an Airplane, Ty, That way if anything goes wrong barbra cant kill you. All you have to do is steal that briefcase." Lambert said

"So which airport do I need to go and where is that flight going to?" Jason said

"Boston Airport, and the flight is going to Carson City, Nevada." Lambert said

"AND, you and one of our other spli- unnm agents will be helping you out with this mission." Lambert added

Lambert untied Jason and waved a quick goodbye.

Jason walked to the south wing and got to floor 2 room 45. He used his card key and retinal scan to open the door. Placed on his bed was a Stealth Suit that had lots of pouches and pockets on it, which was only on the torso, and had tight black camo pants which were black and grey waves designed on it. He put them on and smirked in the mirrior. He turned his head left, there he saw purched up on his shelf, Goggle looking things, he picked it up and smushed it on his head. Then Jason took the goggle looking things off thinking they were someone elses.

Jason went to the North Wing where training was being held.

Jason looked like a whole new person with his uniform on, he noticed that he had a knife holster on his chest with a knife already inside the medium sized holster. His pants also had a gun holster which had a small pistol inside it also. Jason took the gun out and aimed it at the wall while waiting in the waiting area. He accidently fired a shot into the wall, it was extremely quiet how the bullet came out. He looked around, nobody seemed to notice it so he put the gun back in place and grined.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter 4- The Beach 

A stream of light pours from the blinds in a room. The light awakes an ancient man, His eyes have some difficulty adjusting to the surrounding. He rises his upperbody and looks around his room blinking his eyes. He turns and exits the bed. He hears the chirping of sea gulls in the distance so he opens his window up. He hears the ocean. This characters name is Douglas Shetland. He was born in 1959 in the town of Boone, IA. He is bald with a thin beard. He is 6 foot 0. He isnt wheelchair bound. He creeps out of his beach front property. His bare feet make contact with the sand and he takes out a cigar from his back pocket and lights it. He squints his eyes and sees people playing out in the ocean and tanning. He smiles and walks back into his small house. His house has a very tropical feel to it. The colors consist of Orange and Tanish. Doug walks into his room and opens his closet. He takes his vintage SG550-1 Sniper Rifle out of his closet and pets it like an animal. _A single sniper bullet tears threw his bedroom window and makes a horrific sound.  
_

He dives under his bed avoiding the other sniper fire. He sees a magazine clip laying on his dresser. He takes a chance and dives for the magazine, He grabs it and is shot in the index finger, his finger explodes and blood starts to drench out of the wound. He cries in the worst pain her ever felt. He forgets the magazine and drops to the floor holding his wrist.

A figure walks into his room holding a sniper rifle. The figure slowly jeers tored Doug. It raises the sniper rifle with the laser turned on pointed at his head. Doug grabs the persons foot and pulls the person tored him. The figure looses its balance and falls to the floor. Doug headbutts the person breaking his own nose in the process. He knocked the man out. He takes a closer look at the man and he turned out to be.. an FBI agent.

"_What the hell would he be doing here_?" Doug said softly

Doug limped into the kitchen and very violently opened a cabnit door with gauze and bandages. He got a bottle of Vodka out and gently poured the liquid onto his stub. He hissed and cursed and hit the table with his palm. He wrapped the wound up and was pretty good to go.

He exited his house and limped fastly out into the parking lot, he saw someone driving and stopped in front of the car, his nose was pouring blood and the driver freaked out and ran out of the car. He took the car and drove out into the distance


	6. Chapter 5: Starry Boston Night

Chapter 5- Starry Boston Night 

_2 weeks later_

Barbra Landing made her way into Logan International Airport in Boston, she checked in and got her tickets, she has no briefcase with her.  
She goes threw security and goes to her gate C5. She sat down in the chair and waited for the boarding call. When she got called she boarded the large 767. When she got to her small coach seat she leaned her chair back and closed her eyes.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Jason Ty and Ed Shapiro were over the heads of the passengers, they were on a solid surface. It was very dimly lit. They were also equipted with their Camo uniforms. They had Slightly baggy green and black camo style design pants on with pouches. They had a very tight and uncomfortable armor vest on and a ski mask that covered the entire head except the eyes. The last thing they had is the Nightvision/Thermal Vision/ EMF vision goggles on. The weapons they had were a SC-20K assault rifle and a few sticky shockers.

They both turned their night visison mode on and had a conversation:

"All right, we are directly above that old hag." Ed said

"Ok, She is asleep, put your camera over the air conditioning grill just by us." Jason said

Ed slipped is straw sized wire threw a faceplate and fished it down to where Barbra was sleeping.

"Shit, I dont see any briefcase." Jason screamed

_The yelp awoke Barbra._

"Ok, Maybe she put it on an overhead bin." Ed said

A jolt of violent turbulance occured, it made both Ed and Jason sway to the other side of the airplane. The impact of them rolling on the ceiling of the passengers made the passengers start to get worried of a malfunction.

"What the _hell _was that?" An old man yelled

Barbra knew someone was after her.

Back in the ceiling room Ed and Jason started to talk:

"So, what do we do now?" Ed whispered

"You tell me, we cant use our radio to call to Lambert, and my OPSAT is in the repair shop." Jason sighed.

Ed was a fairly seasoned man, about 46 years of age. He used to be a mailman, and he has black hair with some discolor.

"I have an idea." Ed laughed.

"Know what would that be." Jason said

Ed carefully sneaked over Barbra again and the ground below him utterly collapsed. The 5 foot 8 man crushed Barbra below him. An Air Marshal withdrew his small 9mm from his anklet holster. He pointed the weapon at Ed and fired 6 rounds at him. He mistaked him for a terrorist. Jason took his emergency evac parachute and jumped into the hole Ed went threw. Mostly all the passengers were covering their heads sobbing. Ed died with 3 shots in the chest and 2 in the neck area, 1 bullet missed. Barbra was the only one standing.  
Jason used his new moves on the Air Marshal. He kicked the Marshal in the knee snapping his joint like a twig. A nerve struck his finger causing him to fire a gun shot into a random spot. The 9mm gun flipped onto the floor. That bullet just so happened to hit a lap top plug in unit causing a somewhat large fire. Jason; now fighting for his life opened the Emergency Exit door and leaped out into the starry, dark night.

The plane ended up landing safely with only the death of Ed Shapiro. Ironicly Barbra never had the briefcase they were after, so they just caused the mid air disaster for nothing.

Jason ended up landing somewhere near Dallas, Texas. A NSA Field operative tracked the plane and picked him up only about 45 minutes later.

When Jason got to HQ he would have some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 6: Missile Crisis

Chapter 6- Missle Crisis 

-3 months later-

A very serine sunrise dominates the morning sky. It is just 6:32 AM and people are going about their day in Florida, not aware that 6 missles are about to stike the 6 most populate areas in Florida. 2 Minutes later the missles arrive in their formation near the west coast of Florida. The first nuke pulverizes Tampa, FL. literally disintegrating the entire area and the other 5 do the exact same thing.

Jason Ty turns on the TV to hear the horrific news. He had to take a moment to absorb the information, not really quite sure what to do next. His new CODEC upgrade on his internally build OPSAT rings. The new OPSAT is velcrowed to his arm whenever not on a major mission.

"Jason, we need you over here in the briefing room immediately..and also b-

Jason removed the OPSAT off and fell to the floor sobbing. Ocasionally slamming his head against the floor. Jason arrived in the briefing room and saw lambert.

"Good news and Bad news. Pick " Lambert said

"good news first.." Jason mumbled

"Barbra Landing and Doug Shetland are dead" Lambert said

"Let me guess, the bad news is the missle strikes." Jason said

"No, Suhadi Sadono, military fighter for Indonesia, he had become the leader of the Darah Dan Doa a long long while ago, captured in Jakarta, Indonesia at some god forsaken TV station, who was captured by Sam Fisher." Lambert Said

"How old is the bastard?" Jason said

"My current guess would be 49" Lambert said

"Damn, still pretty young, what is my new mission now" Jason said

"Your mission is to go to Bengkulu, Indonesia. To pose as a civilian and rank your way up to find Sadono and assassinate him, he wiped out Barbra; most imprortantly, so you could first interrogate him by any means nessicary even if it includes torture. Find out why and where he killed her and find out if he was involved in the Missle Strikes. Freeze frame images have pinpointed the nukes coming from that area in Indonesia." Lambert said

"How will I get there?" Jason sighed

"Only way is a standard parachute jump near South Sumatra, it is mostly dense forest and 40 or 50 miles is the border of Bengkulu, unfourtanatly." Lambert said

"Welcome to the Jungle." Jason laughed


	8. Chapter 7: Skydiver

Chapter 7- Skydiver 

Aboard the Air Forces KC-10 Extender with a cargo hatch, Jason anxiously awaited his deployment. He had on his original uniform from the Boston Flight Mission and same weapons except he got alot of extra pills that get away with the hunger stimulant in the brain and feed you at the same time with proper nutrients. He didn't have a Ski Mask on his broad, stern face. The Flight captain in the cargo area patted Jason on the back and said "Good Luck"

_**5 MINUTES TO DROPOFF**_!...The intercom screamed.

Jason attached the parachute harness.

Jason peered out the window seeing crystal clear blue ocean.

_**30 SECONDS TO DROPOFF**_!

Jason stood up and moved to the rear of the plane pretty quickly, the door opened. The green light blinked on making everything in the area show with a green glow.

Jason leaped like a rabbit out of the plane. The insane, euphoric feeling at falling at nearly 100 mph nearly made him loose conscienceness. All he could see below him was white cloud. Then out of nowhere a Piercing green forest appeared below him, he snapped his parachute open jerking his body to a straight upwards position. He breathed a sigh of relif and landed in a swampy like area, lots of moss and overgrowth above and below him. He smelled a disgusting smell there too. He removed his harness and was ready to move forward.


	9. Chapter 8: The Jungles Of South Sumatra

Chapter 8- The Jungles Of South Sumatra 

The first thing Jason did was look around the swampy area for any life forms. The chirping of birds and hollering of apes were Jasons lullaby. Jason was not equpited with the NVG or TVG for this mission. He withdrew his small pistol and pointed it in front of him, walking at a fast pace out of the swamp. When he reached an area with tons of knee high grass, Jason crouched down and contacted Lambert VIA CODEC.

"Lambert, do you hear me?" Jason whispered

"Yes"

"Ok, so how many miles am I from the border of Bengkulu?" Jason said

"Luckily you are about 7 miles from the border, soak in the pretty jungle while you can, it gets pretty shitty when you reach Bengkulu." Lambert said

Jason stood up and noticed a hooded person in green and dark green camo walking with an AK-47 and Thermal Vision goggles. He crouched back down and pointed his pistol at this character. He then lied in a prone position and crawled to this persons feet from behind. Jason put his pistol back and got his Knife out and plunged it into the persons heel. The person let out a large scream, attracting more and more guards to the area, soon 12 people with the same costumes came running in, a few with Shotguns and Sniper Rifles. Jason was in some sort of large prarie, just large open fields with no trees and almost miles of knee high grass.

The bright blue sky soon turned against Jason, he heard a crackle of thunder. Drops of water soon turned into heavy sheets of fury. The guards left covering their heads and running into their large rusted out 4X4 Vehicle. Jasons field of vision was about 2 Inches in front of him, then he blacked out.

Jason awoke adjusting his eyes to the bright light. He stood up from the same place where he thought he blacked out, only to notice he was stripped of his OPSAT and Assault Rifle. He still had his Pistol with a few Mags left.

Jason made his way threw the upcoming forests, small waterfalls, rivers, canyons, and finnaly followed a dirt trail into an area with tons of trees and one large waterfall. By the waterfall was a shack that was about the size of a garage. He went in and was greeted by cobwebs and a foul odor. He saw a man sleeping there, holding a gun that looked similar to Jasons stolengun.

The person woke up, and looked up, obiviously paranoid then Said:

"Are you with NSA?"

Jason remembered that voice from the training videos, it sounded very familiar.


	10. Chapter 9: Sam Fisher

Chapter 9- Sam Fisher 

Jason looked more closely at this man.

"Yeah, I am with NSA, are you here to help me out?" Jason said

"No, I am working by myself to find Doug Shetland, you probably have heard of him" The man said

"He is dead, this Sudunu or whatever man killed him." Jason replied

"So-dough-no" The man said

"Pronunciation doesn't matter" Jason said

"Well I have had a few run ins in the past with Sadono." The man said

"Are you Sam Fisher?"

The man stood up and removed his ski mask.

"Yes I am, no one ever knew I was dead except NSA." Sam said

"What happened" Jason said

"I was sent to get this dumb briefcase from this womans apartment, she shot a couple rubber bullets into me, and lit the place on fire, and she left the case in the apartment I escaped with minor 2nd degree burns on my back, nothing too bad though." Sam said

"Can you help me kill Sadono" Jason said

"Considering that you say Doug is dead, then yeah I will help you get to him. Where is he?" Sam said

"He is in Bengkulu, just 2 miles from here is the border into the main city I think he is in." Jason said.

"OH, I forgot to say I have to dress in civilian clothes there or I will be gunned down where Sadono's whereabouts are, lambert told me that he is usually in a bar called: "La buena barra" Jason added.

"Well, like I am now, I can help you, I have no uniform, will we need these guns I have? Sam said

They both exited the small shack and looked around the beautiful scenery for a moment. An extremely large gunshot sound occured. Sam was blasted backwards into the river. He was facing face down in the stream floating away with blood starting to fill the blue waters.

"Holy _SHIT_!" Jason yelled

Jason slammed himself against a rock formation and was nearly hit by a bullet, it hit about 2 in. away from his head. The sniper hopped down from his sniping point and yelled:

"Stay exactly where you are!_ DO NOT MOVE_!"

The person had alot of green body armor covering most of his body, and he set his sniper rifle down.

"I work for NSA, Son, dont worry.. That man was NOT Sam Fisher." He said

"How should I belive you are who you say you are?" Jason said fastly

The man showed him his NSA ID signed by Irving Lambert.

"Whew, thanks, how did you know it wasen't Sam Fisher? Jason said

"His body was charred up and identifed with DNA samples, so yes he IS dead" The NSA Operative said

The man started to pace away from Jason, then Jason shot him in the head with his Pistol. A stream of crimson blood spurted out like a thumb against a water hose.

"_Shit_, what did I just do?" Jason stated

He began to turn slightly red, and relized the consequences of what he did.

He left the waterfall area and shack area and came upon the Bengkulu border crossing station.

It was pitchblack dark outside, so he slept until morning.


	11. Chapter 10: Border Crossing

Chapter 10- Border Crossing 

Jason looked at the station, it consisted of a large factory like look to it, the only way to cross the border was to go threw that station. Mountains were formed like a giant "U" around the border so he needed to get threw the station to arrive at Bengkulu. Jason yawned. He patted himself, all his guns were ransacked from him.

"What the _hell_! that "Sam" must have taken my gun from me!"

A large foghorn and siren screamed into the daylight, intensely bright spotlights shined down on Jason, 6 or 7 soldiers armed with shotuns surrounded Jason. Then..Blackness.

* * *

Jason awoke tied up with his hands to a pole on a ceiling above a bathtub, he was soaking wet and naked.

3 or 4 armed soldiers walked into the room, along with Sadono, with a red beret on.

He grabbed a short baton with sparks blasting away from it.

"This, thing I have in my hand here can kill you, if you d'ont say where you come from then your body will turn into a fried _piece of shit_!" Sadono said screamingin his heavy accent.

Sadono struck Jason with the baton, he flailed and screamed in agony.

"_Where did you come from_!"

He hit Jason again

"_WHERE_"

And again

"_TELL ME_"

He stopped and stabbed jason in the leg with the electric baton, his leg began to swell and turn black and blue with sparks flying like fireworks. Jason howled in pain.

Sadono then grabbed Jason and threw him on the floor and began stomping on his face.

"Do you feel like dying today!" Sadono screamed.

The armed guards began laughing. "What a pussy!" one laughed

Jason's face was literally a bloddy pulp. His skull was almost crushed inwards. His fake eye then popped out of his head.

"How about losing your other eye then!

"_STTTTTTTTTTTTOP_" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs.

They then proceded to do so.

" I. I-I-I-I came-e from the-e NSA, to find out of you people here in this shit-hole country bombed us or not.. _THAT IS IT_" Jason cried

"_Hmph_!" Sadono muttered

He back-handed Jason in the face 2 times.

"Am I still in the border crossing station?" Jason said

"No, fool, you are on a cargo ship somewhere in the Indian Ocean by now." Sadono said

Shit! Shit! How am I going to get home now. Jason thought

"Enough talk, _Time to die_!" Sadono screamed

He picked jason off the floor and slammed him against a metal wall, crushing his spine. Jason coughed up blood. Then he took the metal prong out of his leg and drove it threw his other leg, but it didnt shock him.

"Do you think he has had enough, Sir?" one guard said.

"Maybe, we dont want him dead, yet." Sadono whispered.

Sadono then began to slowly walk tored Jason.

"It is your lucky day today! you can live till tomorrow, fair deal then, brother?" Sadono said.

Jason panted slowly, "Yeah".

The guards then grabbed Jason by the hair and dragged him to the cells down in the holds. When they got to the cell they let go and pushed him into it knocking one of his back teeth out. He collapsed onto the floor, hoping to make it out alive.


	12. Chapter 11: Prison Break

Chapter 11- Prison Break 

Jason Ty awoke to find himself in a green jumpsuit, he slowly awoke from the metal bed with no blanket or pillows.He got up and found out he was in a prison cell. He looked in a nearby mirror and his eye was missing just a dark empty black hole in his head.His face was black and bruised with some blood still running from his nose. Jason then lifted his pant leg up and wimpered at the sight of his bloody and scarred leg. Jason saw a guard with a black jumpsuit with gun holsters and grenades attached to him with his dark brown skin and black hair.

"Ok, _Son_, it's time to go back to Suhadi." He said uncaringly.

He opened the cell door and grabbed Jason by the arm and walked him out of the cell into a long corridor. Without hesitation, Jason grappled the mans arm and twisted it backwards and snapped it. He then muffled the scream by covering the guards mouth and snapped his neck easily. He hid the body in a large trashcan.

"_Report your status_!" His radio shouted.

"Oh Shit." Jason said

"_What is your status! Report it now_!" The guards radio howled again.

An extremely loud alarm went off with an intoxicating red light to go along with it. Jason looked around. He hid for a moment. 3 or 4 guards ran by with shotguns and heavy body armor.

"**The prisoner has escaped**!" The intercom shouted.

Jason saw one guard running by him. He grabbed the guard and silently broke his neck too. Jason undressed him and put the guards clothes on too. He came up with a plan, make that guard look like Jason himself. Jason took the small combat knife out and fished the mans eye out. Jason cringed at the sight of all the blood, and then beat him by stomping on him. Lastly Jason put the green jumpsuit on the poor old man. Jason took the radio out and tried his best impersionation at an Indonesian accent and said:

"This is uhh, a guard reporting here, I have neutralized the prisoner and we need someone here to clean up the mess." Jason said

"All clear, #342-11103, We will send the janitors to section 3 port side immediately, thank you." The man said back.

Jason now had an AK-47, Combat knife, and helmet he found for evasion and riot control.

"**We are cleared for docking in Chittagong in 20 minutes**." The intercom said.

"The hell?..Chitta..This boat is going to Bangladesh!" Jason whispered to himself.

Jason saw Sadono walking by him and Jason gave a salute.

Sadono stopped right in his tracks.

Jason panicinglyfired his AK-47 at Sadono 2 bullets hit in his leg area, not killing him.

"Im not done with you yet, you _son of a bitch_!" Jason yelled.

He stripped Sadono of his radio and weapons. He tied Sadono up to a random steam pole.

"Did you launch those missles to Florida?" Jason asked politely.

"No..N-No I had nothing to do with that!.. A man by the name of Shetland.. I think had everything to do with it, I tried to stop him from entering the coordinates to the missles bu-

"Where were they launched from!" Jason yelled.

"Antartica"

"What the hell? How are you involved with Shetland? Isn't he dead?" Jason yelled.

The Boat suddenly began shaking extremely violently.

"Grraaaaaaahhh! My head!" Sadono shriked.

"**WE ARE CRASHING! REPEAT CRA**-" Jason heard from the intercom before he couldent hear is anymore.

Water began to pulverize the sides of the large boat. Water then jetted threw the walls like tissue paper. Jason found himself submurged in the endless water. He made his way up to the top gasping for breath but only found gross brown water. He reached the surface and was out of the boat itself. The intense sun blared into his eye. He looked around, all he could see was endless blue and some dead bodies around. Jason was in the middle of the ocean, stuck, and lost.


	13. Interlude

Interlude 

Irving Lambert wiped the sweat from his bald head. He walked to the Briefing room on a rescue mission for Jason Ty. Lambert got in and sat in the huge seats.

"Ok gentlemen, I am sure you have heard of the S.S. Voyage sinking in the Bay of Bengal, we have strong evidence that Ty was on that boat." Lambert said.

"How?" An NSA officer said.

"Suhadi Sadono was in command and control of the ship, Ty's mission was to interrogate him with the Attacks on Florida. As of now we dont know anything about it" Lambert said.

"Are you proposing something?" Another officer said.

"We know the exact location Voyage sank so we need to get a few birds there andrescue Ty." Lambert said.

"Alright Lambert, your ass depends on the sucess of this operation." One said.

They all got up and exited the room, Lambert shook hands with a few people. He looked up to the ceiling making a prayer in his mind.

* * *

A single V-24 Osprey made it's way into the Bay of Bengal at night. The Marine piolt flew around the decontamination zone. He flicked on the Thermal Vision camera that was mounted on the underbelly of the plane. He got some heat signals but they were just sea creatures. He then saw a human shaped figure floating off in the distance, he zoomed in with night vision and saw features of a human. He immediately called for all the backup he could ask for.


	14. Chapter 12: Recovery

Chapter 12- Recovery

Jason Ty awoke in a hospital bed he found himself unable to move or really do anything, His leg was bandaged up and held by a sling and face bandaged and stiched up to the maximum. He saw a figure sitting to his left out of the corner of his eye.

"Glad you are back in America, Ty." Irving Lambert said.

Wh-

"Shhh, you don't need to speak, I will do all the talking here, do you know what really happened to the boat you were on? Well.. we were the ones that set it to blow. They were going to Chittagong for another missle launch, that is were we confirmed the origin of the missle attacks to Florida. In reality another splinter cell agent was working in the same tanker. It just so happens that you were taken prisoner." Lambert said

Lambert got up and stood beside Jason.

"Ty, some of the things you did there were the most poorly operated maneuvers our team has ever seen. You can't let yourself be taken prisoner at all. Your injuries are just.. outrageous. Your spine is almost split in two pieces, 2 bones broken in both legs, severe concussion, loss of blood, an-... well let me just say you wont be in the field for a while, so we think it is best to take 1 year to recover." Lambert went on.

Jason coughed and said slowly:

"I saw Sam Fisher there.. near my release point. It was no doubt him, Lambert. But another NSA agent killed him and let me go and-

"We are sorry Jason, he really was alive and we will tell you here that Sam had no connection with your mission and you were the only person that we sent to Sumatra. The person we parachuted on the tanker was never trained for a Rescue Op. You were captured and had no means to ever bring you back. However we did find you, but it was never an absolute priority." Lambert said

Lambert then walked over to the exit and glanced at Jason; smiled, and walked out.

Jason let out a loud sigh and fell asleep in no time. It will be a long recovery. 


	15. Chapter 13: New Blood

Chapter 13- New Blood 

-2 months later-

A man in his late 20's combed his wet hair after a shower. He got dressed and walked threw the small hotel sized room. He opened the curtains to see a gigantic parking lot He was at Fort Meade. He was a new Splinter Cell Agent. His name is Jack Kanada. He was about 10 percent Indian. Or South Asian. He had light brown hair with streaks of black.and few scars on his face from his previous time in the Navy. He smirked at the parking lot, and closed the curtains. He was a pretty built guy, somewhat tall, and well tanned.

He punched in a few numbers on his new cellular phone.

"Hello?" A voice said threw the other line.

"Hey girl, it's me Jack."

"Jack! Is it really you? How long has it been! Where have you been all this time?" The voice said.

"Training."

"For what?"

"A new job."

"I thought you were coming home after your time in the military was over. An-"

"I never said anything remotely like that." Jack cut off.

There was a long silence.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"I'm here." Jack said.

"I will call you later, ok, I have a lot of work to do." Jack replied.

"Please call me if you need anybody to talk to, take care Jack." The voice said sadly.

This woman on the other line is the long time childhood friend of Jack. They both grew up in a small town in Arizona. She is about the same age and look similar.

Jack went to go out of the horribly clausterphobic building into the fresh, chilled night breeze for a small bite to eat. When he got back to his small room, he took his shirt off and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack got ready, cleaned up, and went to go see lambert.

"Hey there Irving, how ya been man!" Jack said.

"Hell-o, nice to see you here." Lambert got a document containing training and phycial test results.  
"Jack, we think you have the potential to be one of the best Splinter Cell agents ever, these training results are perfect, and done in record time!" Lambert said.

"So, we are going to go ahead and put you in your first mission, shoulden't be too hard." Lambert said.

"Ahh, shit yeah! I've been waiting for some fucking action!_ Goddamn!_" Jack almost yelled out.

"Glad to see you are happy about this, Anyway, the mission consists of you brining back evidence of a planned missle attack from Chittagong, we have reason to belive another missle attack could be underway. All you have to do if Interrogate a few loons, and get a few paper files. We will have an offical briefing of the mission in a few days. See you later Jack." Lambert said.

Jack's eyes filled with glee and enthusiasm. His first mission, he wanted it to go perfect.


	16. Chapter 14: Storm

Chapter 14- Storm 

Jack awoke with a jolt, his pupil expanded in and out, it was dawn, all of a sudden the sense of sound graced his ears. He looked above him to see thick smoke in the red sky, he was on an unstabe canoe-type boat pounding the Bay of Bengal. It seemed to be a horrid warzone, there were military fighter jets screaming overhead, ear shattering explosions, and huge waves of frigid water splurged into Jack's boat. Jacks CODEC rang in.

"Jack, a situation just occured in the B.O.B, we have you clocked in at nearing Chittagong in 5 minutes, I advise you to have your partner to land on the beach 3 miles from the main beach, I hate to say it but it's like normandy for christ's sake"  
Lambert said.

"Ughh, well-

_A fighter jet soared above Jack about 30 feet above him._

"Holy _Shit_! What the hell is going on here, lambert!?_ What is going on_!!

"Jack! if you can make it on shore and make it to general safety, I will talk you threw to your next objective, primary objective now is survival, you can't pull out now." Lambert said.

Jack fastly put his M4 Carbine on his back with a body-strap, holstered 3 frag grenades on his leg pouch, and put his spare body armor on. Jack's suit was an Urban Camo style,gray and black stripes, his long jacketed shirt and camo pants were soaked in icy water. He said to his partner:

"Hey, man! What is the ETA!?"

"2 Minutes!" The boat driver shrieked

_A bullet plunged into his skull_, blood spalattering against the cracked glass side.

"_Holy God_!" Jack yelled.

5 or 6 more bullets cracked the side of the boat, and Jack jumped on his stomach. He could almost feel the projectiles spinning over his head. The boat began to spin out of control. Jack leaped to the driver's seat and put the accelerating gear to it's highest speed. Jack peered out the side of the wreckeged boat and saw a firey, wasteland coast. Sunlight beamed down on the coast, creating a beautifully horrifying scene. The boat slammed into the coast line, traveling up the sand a few feet. Jack leaped from the boat and took is M4 out and scanned the coast line, a mortar attack bolted down from the sky, knocking sheets of sand on top of Jack, blinding his vision. He went prone and waited for his eyes to get back together. Then he got up and ran behind a boulder in the sand. He saw an enemy running to his direction. The dark figure with his AK-47 in one hand pointing to the sky while running. 3 or 4 more men followed him. Jack stood up and began firing his Assault Rifle at the enemy. 2 were apparently knocked down. The last one extremely close to Jack though, Jack dropped the weapon, took his combat knife out and grappled the man and put him in a tight chokehold.

"What the hell is going on here, Ali?

The man wailed in his native tounge.

Jack slit his throat and tossed him aside.

Jack then heard a small hum, it got greater, and greater, to a dense mind numbingly loud jet engine roar. A Harrier was feet away from Jack, all weapons pointed at him. It floated above the sand, creating a swirling mire of dark whirlwinds. Jack leaped at the Jet Aircraft. Jack got ahold of it and was on the cockpit window of the Harrier, the pilot accelerated the jet, and Jack slipped over the top of the jet and was clinging to life on the tail of the plane. the jet then started to reverse gears and go straight, very very fastly The jet neared 100 MPH and Jack's homemade grapple with a safety rope around the tail was the only thing between him and death. All of a sudden the jet was struck with a missle all in half of a second. The front of the plane exploded and Jack plummeted to the ruined wasteland. He was wearing a safety parachute for emergencys. He pulled it loose and it just barely operated correctly. He safely landed in a small little tree area, all the trees were dead, no leaves. Jack's face was horribly burned from the exhaust fire. All of his uniform was ripped up, so he took it off and was bare chested. All he had was a holstered SOCOM and his frag grenades.

Jack walked to a small cave area and then called Lambert:

"I..I made it Lambert, what should I do now?" Jack said

"Satalite shows you 19 miles from your destination, you have to infiltrate a Nuke Processing Plant, and get a key file, so we can put an end to the Florida Missle crisis, and stop the B.O.B War zone you are in the middle of now." Lambert said.

"I will reach you in the morning lambert, I am tired." Jack whimpered.

Jack then closed his weary, tired eyes...


	17. Chapter 15: Operation Nightstrike Part 1

Chapter 15- Operation Nightstrike Part. 1

Jack awoke in the damp, dark cave. He felt his charred, burned face. He rose from the ground and looked at what weapons he had on him. He had 3 Frag Grenades, a SOCOM with one magazine extra, a combat knife, and his radio to talk to lambert. He heard movment, someone was coming into the cave, he slammed himself on the wall, peering behind a corner. A soldier was walking in with his AK-47 drawn and what seemed to be nightvision goggles. Jack withdrew his knife and held it close. The guard inched closer, and as soon as he was to Jack's right side, Jack furiously swung his knife at the soldiers throat, cutting into the neck about 2 inches. Blood spewed out everywhere. Jack went to his dead body and took the nightvision goggles off the dead body and stuffed them onto his head.

Jack flipped the nightvision mode on and walked outside in the pitch black darkness. Jack walked on and on with his newly equipted AK-47 in the apparent destination of the nuclear processing plant. The occasional sound of bombs and gunfire still rocked in the distance. As he walked he saw an abandoned Jeep like vehicle of some sort. He got up to the driver seat and turned the key. It started. He drove through the bombed out forest and the sun was barely peeking through the horizion. He saw huge smokestacks and a seemingly operational factory. He was about a quarter mile from the factory. He then gave Lambert a call:

"Lambert, I am near the factory, it seems to be in operation, I see smoke coming out of the towers, what all is in here by the way?" Jack asked.

"Jack, from our current knowledge, it is a Nuclear Distributer and Launching facility doubled in." Lambert said.

"So this is the place the missiles originally launched from?"

"That's accurate."

"Ok, beginning my approach to the factory; Kanada out."

Jack looked at all the activity going on around him, trucks driving around, people walking around, armed guards everywhere, spotlights, and cameras. Jack looked around a nearby shack in the woods, he found a sniper rifle, and more magazines for his SOCOM, he also got rid of his AK-47 there. He positioned himself on a rock type structure in a prone position. He peered through the scope and looked around, he needed to create a distraction. So he held his breath, and fired a perfect shot at somebodys head, an extremely loud and lingering gunshot was unleashed. Armed guards wearing thick metallic armor rushed out with riot shields and shotguns strapped to their back. Spotlights turned on and were looking around everywhere. Sirens blazed in the distance. They all looked like they were going to guard the factory for a long time. 


	18. Chapter 16: Operation Nightstrike Part 2

Chapter 16- Operation Nightstrike Part. 2 

In all of Jack's training exercises, this situation he was in was nowhere in his mind. Jack left the Sniper rifle on the muddy ground. He walked closer and closer to the factory sooner or later he got there, the only thing between him and the factory was a 6 and a half foot wall. Being 6 foot 4 he was well suited to clear the obstacle. He leaped with all of his might and cleared the wall, a 12 story or so rusted out and gigantic factory was literally feet in front of him. Jack was hiding well in a small shadowy area. He watched all of the armed guards running and patrolling by. He withdrew his comabt knife. A guard ran close by him, Jack reached for the man's neck. Jack succesfully grappled the guard.

"_HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!_ _SO_-oom-..."

After Jack slit the guards neck some guards were suspitious of the loud yell from the guard. Some heavly armored guards walked in an attack stance, inching ever so slowly in Jack's direction. Jack took his SOCOM out and screwed the silencer on fastly. He aimed... and took one guard out, the other one barely got a chance to notice the other guard was shot, as he was shot directly afterwards. A crackle of thunder ripped across the midafternoon sky. It began to cloud up.

"Yes, no cameras around here and more shadows to hide in." Jack thought.

Jack continued to monitor the outside of the factory and then got a call from Lambert:

"Jack, what is your status?" Lambert said.

"Everything is going smoothly, I am still monitoring the outside of the factory." Jack said.

"You have to make your entrance in there sometime or another."

"Well, you want me to rush in and go Rambo? I don't think so.

"Alright, but withen the hour you need to creep on in; and try to find a spare top for your upper body, the temperature is declining."

"Sure thing, Kanada out."

The speakers around the outside factory started beeping loudly, then a voice came on.

"**We did not locate the intruder; Status is now back at green, we will go back to yellow if anything out of the ordinary happens; Continue to guard with extra caution.**"

"Hmm, if all that shit was yellow, I wonder what red is like." Jack thought.

The cold weather was starting to make Jack get chills, he went over to a dead guard and stripped the upper part of the clothes off. He got a long sleeved armored vest that was slightly baggy and large. It had brown and black camo stripes on it. Jack finally suckered up and crawled through a vent leading into the factory. After about 5 minutes of crawling and crawling he made his way in a dark, desolate, soundless room. Jack was on the bottom level of the room. It had many floors to the room. A catwalk was about 20 feet above Jack's head. Where he saw something. A red, flickering, small light. Then, it vanished, with a snapping noise. A man put his cigar to his face and inhaled the contents. The still burning cigar lit up the mans face.

"Holy _shit_, who the hell is this?!" Jack thought.

"Hello there." The man said gravely.

Jack remained silent. A few moments of silence followed. Then..

Gigantic light bulbs smashed on and hammered into Jack's eyes, blinding him momentarily. When his eyes regained sight he looked up at the catwalk, nobody was up there. He turned behind him expecting something There, a man standing with a Desert Eagle pointed at Jack, with a cigar in his mouth. Jack had his SOCOM holstered. He raised his hands up.

"Good, now take your gun out _slowly_.. and toss it to me." The man barked.

The man scared Jack, he looked like he knew what he was doing. Jack tossed the SOCOM near the man.

"_Hmph_, What the hell are you doing here, son?" The man said.

"Who _are_ you?" Jack said.

The man fired his ear piercing Desert Eagle at Jack's knee cap.

"_AHHHHHHGHH_! Holy _SHIT_! _FUUUUUUCKK_." Jack screamed in complete and utter agony.

The bullet lodged in his knee with blood seeping out. Jack was on the floor gripping his bloody leg. The man walked closer.

"My name is Douglas Shetland, and dont you ever forget that."

Shetland sneered at Jack, and smashed his foot into Jack's face.


	19. Chapter 17: All Is Not Lost

Chapter 17- All Is Not Lost 

A horrid stench awoke Jack. He patiently awakened his slow eyes. Dirt, blood, and sweat covered his entire upper body. He was lying down on his stomach and he tried to get up. The most exquisite pain ever jetted through his veins, he fell hard on his back, and he unleashed an extreme yell. He crawled near a wall and used his weak arms to sit upright.

Jack now looked where he was. An extremely small jail cell was his new home. Jack relaxed as his back against a wall.

Jack now took a moment to look at himself. He was wearing only his baggy camo pants, no shirt, weapons, or anything. He felt his head, his thick brown hair was shaved off.

Jack then ripped the right side of his pants off up to his knee. White bandages surrounded the bullet wound.

"Jack!...we fixed your injury.., glad to see you're still alive. _Anyways_, we got the bullet from your knee cap, but unfourtunatly you will not be running anytime soon. So it would be best to just cooperate with us and do not do _anything_ stupid." An intercom said.

"Huh..weird.." Jack panted.

He then ripped the left side of his pants off, creating homemade shorts.

Later that day, a guard with food and a picher of water came near Jack's cell.

"Hope you like leftovers!" The guard howled.

He opened the old creaking door quickly and set it inside the cell. Jack painstakingly crawled with his arms by the food. He looked at it. Chicken, with rice. Firstly, Jack gripped the picher and tasted the warm water on his lips. He put his hands in the picher and washed his dirty, bloody face.

Days of the same routine followed.

But as the guards didn't know, Jack's wound was healing rather quickly, and he was getting better prepared for a daring escape.


	20. Chapter 18: Twilight's Last Gleaming

Chapter 18- Twilight's Last Gleaming

After almost 3 weeks of captivity Jack was starting to lose it. He came up with a plan: Wait for the guard to open the door, then rush up to him taking him hostage and then go from there. Jack's mobility was getting better, he thinks he can walk at the most.

Jack peered around the cell, he didn't see any cameras. A barred window was about 7 feet above him. Sounds of gunfire and explosions still awoke him at night. The midday sky shined its way inside. Not a moment later did the same guard come inside, without any food.

"_Ey_!, When do you feel like dying? Because that's what I'm about to do!!" The armed guard shrieked

He grabbed the AK47 from his back and violently kicked the caged door open.

Jack without hesitation got up and tried to get a hold of the weapon. He grabbed it but the guard woulden't let go. They both ended up moving around erratically hitting the sides of the stone walls. Jack got his finger under the trigger, the loud weapon fired upwards to the ceiling. Dust and debris going everywhere. Jack finally got a hold of the weapon and used his good leg to kick the guard backwards. He slammed his head on the wall and slammed even harder on the cold floor. He lay motionless. Jack still pointing the weapon down.

Jack creeped closer to the man, and put his fingers on his neck. Dead.

Jack slowly walked out of the cell, weapon forward. A metallic sliding door was ahead. He found some cover about 10 feet away on a wall. Soon after, the door opened, With a man walking forwards. Jack had his head peered at the corner of the wall, trying to see who was walking. The walk was arduously slow for Jack. The tall man walked passed Jack, not noticing him. It was the same man!It was Shetland. Jack quietly tiptoed behind Shetland. He aimed his gun steady..

_**BOOM!!**_

All of Jack's sense failed. All he heard was loud ringing in his ears, no sight.

* * *

Jack awoke with ringing in his ears, but less loud. He looked around, all rubble everywhere. He looked up, no ceiling, He saw the night sky. Jack walked back to where his cell standed. Nothing. 

"Oh my god!" Jack yelled.

He saw a Jeep type vehicle with a a mounted machine gun on the back. He ran over to it. But before he got to it, a person with night vision goggles and a ski mask popped up from the back.

"Get on!" The person exclaimed.

Jack walked quickly up to the vehicle. The person handed Jack a pair of NV Goggles. Jack quickly put them in place.

"You get on the machine gun! I'll get us out of here!" The voice yelled.

Jack gripped the handle, and used a downward head movement to use his night vision in the cold dark night. The vehicle squeeled out into the distance. Jack looked to see half of the Factory had been apparently destroyed. The Jeep drove smoothly for about 5 minutes. But soon, a faint chopping was heard in the distance. It grew louder, and soon an Attack Helicopter with mounted searchlight rained down upon the fast moving jeep. The jeep was traveling through a wasteland, nothing protected from the Helicopter. The speaker from the Helicopter screamed:

"_Ahahahahah_! You'll never escape me you son of a _bitch_! ha-_ha_!"

It had an Indonesian accent to it. It didn't seem to be Shetland.

Jack pointed the Machine Gun from the back up, and began firing. The Helicopter swayed away from the bullets and was direcly in front of the jeep traveling backwards. All main weapons locked on the jeep. The driver did a complete 180 and started going in a figure 8 type pattern. Jack was trying his best to aim but the muzzle flash blinded his night vision. The Jeep started to go straight again. Now the Helicopter was traveling right on top of the jeep, a flimsy rope ejected from the side, and a man slid down the rope. He smashed on top of the Jeep. The Helicopter retreated in the distance. The Man easily ducked to avoid the machine gun fire. He pointed his 9mm weapon at Jack's shoulder and fired. It missed as Jack ducked. The driver looked back and drove crazily, The Man struggled to stay on top. Jack finally took a good look at him. He had long black hair, green camo clothes on, and a cigar pack on his waist. He also had nightvision goggles on. He then hopped to the back of the Jeep where Jack was. He attacked him and kicked him the the Chest. Jack almost fell off, but regained his balance. The driver slammed the breaks on. The man flew 20 feet to the front of the car. Jack managed to hang on the Machine Gun and was flung around a bit. The Man rolled about 10 feet in front of the car. He coughed up blood and got up slowly.

"_Ughh_..." He muttered.

The driver reved the motor.

"Heh, you think _this is the end_?! I don't think so you _piece of shit_!" He yelled.

His goggles had flung off. He took out a cigar slowly, and lit it.

A missile suddenly struck about 5 feet away from the car, from behind. The vehicle was flung up like toy in a giant fireball, and the man calmly smoked his cigar at the sight. Jack was thrown into the air and landed straight on his back. Thankfully his goggles were still intact.  
The driver, however, was nowhere to be seen. The man slowly walked toward where Jack was wimpering.

"Silly child, do you think you can kill me; **Sadono**!?" He said.

Jack just lay moaning and rolling in pain. The Attack Chopper hovered to the sight. Sadono looked up at the chopper and waved for a pick up rope. It came flying down.

Jack suddenly sprung up and used a piece of glass to slit Sadono's throat.

"Gughhghhh..."

He lay motionless standing. His cigar loosened from his lips, and dropped. Then, his kness grew weak and shook. He collapsed on the sandy ground. Jack ran with all his strength inside of him and leaped up to the rope. He climed it as the pilot knew Sadnono wasn't trying to get on board. The chopper hurridly flew away at a sharp angle, and Jack hung on it for his life. He clinched his teeth. His goggles flew off his head. He slowly made is way up the rope and got on board. Only a pilot was inside. He bashed the cockpit door open, and stabbed the pilot in the throat with the same piece of glass. He took the co-pilot seat and strapped in, and barely regained control of the out of control chopper.

"Holy SHIT!" He yelled with joy.

Fuel was pretty good. 3/4 of a tank left. Jack used the chopper's radio to contact Lambert.

"Lambert?_ LAMBERT_! _COPY_! **_COPY_**!" Jack yelled smiling.

"Jack! what is your status!"

"I'm alive lambert, the factory_ exploded_, I am in a helicopter right now, don't know where the hell I will go to now. over."

"Jack, if you are still in South Bangladesh, we need you to go to Calcutta, India. You should be able to make it there."

"Please tell me it's for extraction."

"It is."

"Alright Lambert, take care."

Jack flew smoothly on his way to India. Thinking who helped him escape. He may never know.

Dawn started to creep up. Jack found his way to the landing site. He landed and slowly got his way out. A 747 greeted him on his way out. And was his ride home.


	21. Chapter 19: Life And Death

Chapter 19- Life And Death 

As Jack and Lambert were sitting in the compfortable first class seats, they began to talk:

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Lambert said.

"I dont know, did any of you send somebody to the factory and help me escape?" Jack said.

"Yes, we did." Lambert said.

"What was the man's name?"

"His name was Ty, Jason Ty."

"Oh..."

Jack sat his head back and closed his eyes.

When the plane landed at the airport, Jack and Lambert exited to the parking garage.

They rode silent the rest of the way back to HQ. It was dark out, Jack looked outside his window.

"You know, you never _really_ accomplished your mission,_ Jack_." Lambert coldly said.

"_Sorry_?"

"Jack, all you really did was get yourself captured, almost killed, and you killed a man of no power." Lambert said.

"I'd like you see you go out ther an-"

"_Enough_! You are back now and that is all there is to say, the conflict is _still_ raging in Bangladesh!" Lambert yelled.

Jack slammed the breaks on, but the car lost control, it slid sideways and overturned and flipped like a ragdoll. Metal flying everywhere. After what seemed like forever the car finally rolled on its right side. Smoke pouring out of the top. Jack coughed violently. He bashed his way through the top and crawled out. He coughed even more and stumbled on the ground. Fire began to fill the inside of the car.

"_LAMBERT_! Can you hear me!?" Jack cried.

"SWEET JE-"

**BOOM!!!!**

The car exploded into a raging fireball. Jack covered his head as metal rained down on him. People began to exit their cars and dial their cell phones. Jack was sobbing on the dirt.

"What have I done?" He sobbed.

A black SUV screeched up to where Jack was. The door flew open and men dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him in. Jack screamed "Help!" as loud as he could.

The black car sped off into the distant cold night.


End file.
